Buscando nuestra Felicidad
by mariaelena83
Summary: Serena entró a trabajar en las Empresas de Darien, pero ahora ella acaparaba las miradas de los hombres de la Empresa...un Darien celoso entren a ver
1. Chapter 1

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Les presento mi nueva historia

**Donde quedó nuestro Amor**

**Pero que dices!, sabes que te amo…**

**No, tú no me amas, todo el tiempo tenemos que escondernos de mi papá y ahora que por fin lo enfrentamos, parece que tú, no quieres hacer nada para que te acepten, y si quieres terminar conmigo…. Terminamos**

**Pero Serena, yo no quiero…ter**- no alcanzó a responder, ya que su hasta ahora novia lo interrumpió

**Por supuesto que lo quieres, porque claro, soy muy inmadura**- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse- **además soy menor que tú, y además de un sin fin de cosas, no somos compatibles, y ya no quiero seguir con esto…por favor no te acerques**-el joven estaba a centímetro de su amada novia

**Serena, no quiero que esto acabe, tú me interpretaste mal, yo**

**Ya no más, por favor, quiero estar sola, y creo que nos hará bien a los dos**

**¿Sabes lo que dices verdad?- el joven la notó muy decidida, aun que sabía que no la dejaría ir de su vida, pero pensó que tal vez después de unos días las cosas se calmarían con el padre de ella, y tal vez podrían hablar acerca de su futuro**

Si **Darién, quiero irme a mi casa, nos vemos otro día** – la joven empezó a caminar, pero la voz del joven la detuvo

**Te llevaré, vamos a buscar mi moto**- la joven quiso negarse, pero sabía que no volvería a andar en la moto con él, así que quiso hacerlo por última vez

Subieron a la moto de Darién, y empezó el viaje hasta la casa de Serena, el viento estaba muy fresco, tanto él como ella sentían el aroma del otro, "**por que tuvo que acabar "si yo lo amo tanto**- eran los pensamientos de la rubia, **"Serena, me interpretaste mal, yo te adoro tal cual eres, el tonto soy yo, por ser tan poco expresivo en público, perdóname** **mi amor**. Llegaron a una esquina antes de la casa de Serena, siempre la dejaba en ese lugar, por que podía despedirse de su novia, como correspondía

**Bien, hemos llegado**

**Si, gracias por traerme**.- se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla

**Así es como te despides de tu novio?**

**Ex…-** no alcanzó a decirle nada, ya que la estaba besando, pero no con ternura, sino, con desesperación, ella empezó a corresponderle, darien empezó a sentir frío y se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, su camisa esta empapada con las lagrimas de ella. – **disculpa, creo que fue un impulso**

**Te llamaré luego, te parece? **

**Mejor no, creo que será más doloroso si tenemos contacto**

**Pero nos veremos en el crow, o en cualquier parte, **

**Pero por favor yo ya no quiero verte, al menos por un tiempo**

**Tienes razón debemos dejar que las cosas se calmen, además debo decir… no mejor no, aún no es algo concreto, te veré dentro de unos días**

**Si, y nuevamente gracias,** le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta su casa, mientras que un destrozado novio veía como se alejaba su anhelo más hermoso

Un mes después

Acababa de recibir una Linda noticia, y estaba muy contenta, ya que su abuela vendría esa misma noche a visitarlos. Selene Tsukino era la madre de Kenji, y había quedado viuda cuando Kenji ya estaba casado con ikuko, pero su esposo no alcanzó a conocer a sus nietos

**Mamá que alegría saber esta noticia, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a mamá Selene**

**Si, hija, que gusto verte contenta, Hace Tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en tu rostro**

**Gracias, mamá**,- la joven le dio una gran sonrisa, aunque era verdad, estaba así desde que había terminado con Darién, su mamá sospechaba algo, ya que el joven hace semanas que no la llamaba. Una vez que quedó a solas con su hija se atrevió a preguntarle

**Hija, necesito hacerte una pregunta**

**Dime, ¿qué pasa?**

**Quería saber por que no ha venido Darién a verte, y tampoco te llama** – la joven agachó la cabeza, ¿cómo decirle a su madre, que había terminado con su novio, ella lo quería mucho. Fue su madre quién respondió- **terminaron ¿verdad?**

**S…i mamá, por favor no me preguntes m**...-La joven no resistió tanta tristeza, y se abrazó a su madre y lloró

**hija, no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo se arreglara**

**Gracias, ahora debo irme a clases**

Llegó hasta la entrada de la Escuela, cuando sintió una voz

**Hola, como estás Serena**

**Hola Anthony, estoy mejor, gracias**- le sonrió. Hace dos semanas atrás Serena estaba en una banca en el patio de la Escuela, cuando su compañero Anthony la vio triste y se acercó

Flash Back

**Hola Serena ¿te sientes bien?** - la vio muy triste

**Hola, si estoy bien, gracias**, pero unas lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro, al joven le extrañó, ya que desde que la conocía siempre la encontró muy alegre

**Pero y esas lagrimas, ¿acaso tu novio te hizo algo? por que si es así, le daré una paliza que no olvidará **– la joven solo sonrió

**Bueno él y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas atrás**

**Entiendo, y lo extrañas ¿verdad**? – el joven pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de esa linda joven

**Si, lo extraño mucho**

**Bueno, tienes que pensar que tal vez fue lo mejor**- al ver el rostro triste de la joven agregó - ¿**qué te parece si después de clases te invito un helado?**

La joven agradeció el gesto y acepto

Los días pasaron y cada vez que se veían, conversaban largo rato, a la joven le agradaba la presencia de su nuevo amigo, le recordaba a Seiya

Fin Flash Back

**Oye que te parece si después de clases nos vamos al Crow?**

**Está bien, jugamos el juego nuevo que llegó y el que pierde invita un helado ¿te parece?**

**Por supuesto, ya verás cómo te gano**

**Así, verás como tendrás que comprarme un helado de chocolate**

Las horas pasaron y la joven salió de sus clases junto a su amigo sin sospechar que se encontraría con alguien muy inesperado

En el crow dos jóvenes amigos estaban platicando acerca de la Universidad

**Así que has aceptado**

**Si, tal vez sea lo mejor**

**Pero ¿y Serena ya lo sabe?** – no alcanzó a terminar, ya que una voz los interrumpió

**Hola muchacho**

¡**Chicas!-** dijo sorprendido el joven pelinegro

**Darién, que gusto hace tiempo que no te veíamos ¿y dime Serena no ha llegado por aquí?** Darien quedó sorprendido, ella no les había dicho nada

**No Amy, no ha llegado aún**- pero que fue para su sorpresa, al escuchar la risa de su amada, y no era todo, estaba entrando con un chico

**Te digo, Anthony, te voy a ganar ese helado y lo quiero de frutill….-** no alcanzó a decir nada ya que vio un par de ojos azules, que la observaban, nunca pensó encontrárselo ahí, pero era inevitable, tenían muchos amigos en común. Suspiró y luego se dirigió donde estaba su grupo

**Hola muchachos ¿cómo están?-** digo fingiendo una gran sonrisa

**Hola Sere, y tú,por que no nos avisaste que vendrían acompañada?** Luego mirando pícaramente al joven – **hola Anthony, ¿Cómo estás?**

**Hola Mina que gusto verlas chicas y**…-mirando a los demás muchachos

**Disculpa, que tonta soy, es mi amigo Andrew, el encargado del crow, pero ya lo debes ubicar, y él…es**, empezó a temblar, no sabía cómo presentárselo, ¿amigo? no, ni amigos eran ¿talvez conocido? No, era algo muy frío después de todo lo vivido y luego solo atinó a decir- **es un amigo de Andrew**- tanto Andrew, como las chicas quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero estaban tan sorprendidos que no encontraron nada que decir, fue Darién quién atinó a articular palabra

**Hola soy Darién Chiva, mucho gusto**- después depositó la mirada sobre Serena y le habló- ¿**Preciosa podemos hablar?** A Anthony no le causo mucha gracia las palabras del joven, pero no encontró nada extraño

**Si, claro dime**

**Vamos afuera por favor**

Ambos chicos salieron del crow

**Dime ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?**

**Serena tenemos que hablar, yo no quiero perderte, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

**Darién, ya te dije, será mejor que estemos solos por un tiempo**

**Y dime ¿Quién es ese muchacho?**

**Es un compañero **

**Pero el te mira como algo más lo puedo ver**

Mientras tanto en el crow

**Vaya, y ese amigo tuyo que querrá hablar con ella**

**Es que como sabes nosotros somos universitarios, y bueno Serena le pidió una ayuda para una tarea a Darién**

**Ah por un momento pensé que era su ex **

**¿Ex? Dijeron todos-** se dieron cuenta de todo

**Si, el hombre por el cual ella ha estado tan triste, ustedes son sus amigas deberían saber**

**Sí, pero es que ella ha estado muy alejada últimamente debe ser por eso** – dijo Lita

**Creo que iré a buscarla**

**No, para que ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?**- se apresuró en decir Mina

**Es que quede de jugar con ella apostamos un helado**

**Entonces podemos practicar**- dijo coqueta

**Está bien, no me hará nada de mal** – y se dirigieron hacia los nuevos juegos, Mina estaba muy feliz, ya que le encantaba ese muchacho

**Ya te lo dije, es un compañero, y además es un gran amigo**- después de una pausa **-¿eso es todo?**

**No, quiero que vayamos a un lugar más privado, por favor, necesito que hablemos**

**Ya no hay nada de que hablar, creo que todo está dicho entre nosotros**- iba avanzando nuevamente al crow, cuando unas manos la detuvieron

**Preciosa, mirame** – le dijo, mientras la atraía hacia él

**Por favor basta, ya no quiero esto, es lo mejor**- al escucharla tan decidida Darién la dejó ir

Serena llegó donde los demás y estuvo jugando con su amigo varias horas, mientras sus amigas no entendían lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, de pronto el celular de Serena empezó a sonar

¿**Diga?, hola mamá, si, por supuesto que te acompañaré, todo sea por recibir bien a mamá selene, bye.**

**Oye Sere escuchamos bien, ¿dijiste que vendrá tu abuela Selene?**

**Si, Lita, llegará hoy en la noche, cuando quieras ven a vernos y mi abuela te enseñará una de esas recetas de las que te mencioné, bueno debo irme**

¿**Quieres que vaya a dejarte**? – después de ver cómo Darién le daba una mirada asesina al joven, respondió

**No, gracias, quiero caminar, además mi mamá dijo que la esperara en el supermercado y está a una cuadra de aca, adiós, nos vemos** – se despidió la joven,

**Una vez que ella se marchó los muchachos se quedaron praticando**

**Que triste, ha estado Serena, después que terminó con su novio, espero que ahora con la visita de su abuela, se sienta mejor**

**¿Por qué dices esas cosas, acerca de su novio?-** preguntó Rei, mirando muy seria a Darién

**Bueno por que ella me contó que su novio y ella habían terminado**

**Y dime des cuando terminaron? Preguntó Amy**

**Hace un mes**

**¡Un mes!** – Gritaron todas – mirando a Darién

**Así es, hace dos semanas me encontré a Serena en el patio de la escuela, estaba muy triste y llorando, se nota que aún lo ama, ese hombre debe ser un desgraciado, de seguro le fue infiel a la pobre**

**¿Infiel?** Dijeron nuevamente las chicas, pero ahora mirando con mucho odio al ex su amiga

**Bueno, yo creo que debe ser por eso, ella no me ha dicho nada, pobre debe tener vergüenza, en fin, será mejor irme, adiós** – se marchó el muchacho,

**Bue…no creo que yo también debo irme**

**Un momento Darién Chiva** – empezó a decir Lita – **tú no te vas hasta que nos diga que le hiciste a nuestra amiga**- le dijo que cara de pocos amigos

**Así es, no te dejaremos partir, hasta que no nos diga la razón**- se metió Mina

**Así que será mejor que cuentes todo** – intervino Rei

**Está bien, chicas le contaré todo, pero no he engañado a Serena, la amo y nunca le he sido infiel**

Empezó el relato

**Flash Back**

Un joven esperaba ansioso a su novia, estaba feliz, hace dos semanas que había paz nuevamente en la Tierra y ese día tendrían una cita, a pesar que le ofrecieron nuevamente la beca, él no quiso, así que decidió quedarse, para estar junto a Serena. Estaba de espalda, esperando a su princesa, cuando sintió unas cálidas manos, muy conocidas para él, que tapaban sus ojos

**Adivina quién soy **

**Mmm Andrea, ¿eres tú?....**

**No,,,no soy Andrea…**decía molesta…aunque sabía que Darién la estaba molestando

**Entonces eres Fernanda**, dijo nuevamente bromeando

**No, que no soy Fernanda**

**Entonces solo me falta una personita por nombrar, dime una cosa, ¿eres Rubia o Morena?**

**Depende de quién pienses, **le dijo seductoramente – **y será mejor que pienses en tu respuesta, por que no soportaré otro nombre**

**Eres rubia o morena,**

**Rubia**

**Ojos verdes o azules**

**Ya me cansé de este juego, por fa, ya dime quién soy o me iré de aquí**- le dijo sacando sus manos de los ojos de él, pero al darse vuelta sintió unas manos que la atraían hacia un cuerpo varonil, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir la voz de su querido Darien, quien le susurraban en sus oídos

**Ya** **sé quién eres, eres la mujer, más linda de este lugar, y de este mundo, eres la mujer que cada mañana me da fuerza para seguir viviendo, eres la mujer que más amo en esta vida, eres mi princesa, mi amor,** - estaba muy colorada, por todo lo que escuchaba, amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, y al escucharlo hablar así solo quería entregarse a sus brazos, besarlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que su príncipe la atrajo hacia él, cosa que produjo que ambas miradas se cruzaran- **te amo Preciosa**- poco a poco sus labios fueron uniéndose y se fundieron en un lindo y cálido beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida para ambos

**Serena Tsukino, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** al escuchar esa voz ambos jóvenes empezaron a temblar- **suelta a ese señor inmediatamente**

**Pa…pá... Yo puedo explicarte **

**No tienes nada que explicarme y usted señor, quiero que se aleje de mi hija**

**Señor, pero yo la amo…. Y mis intenciones, son honestas, yo quiero casarme con ella, si usted me lo permite **

**¿Y que le puedes ofrecer dime?**

**Bueno señor ahora estoy en mi último año de medicina, y estoy trabajando en el hospital del centro **

**No necesito que un señor como tú me la arrebate, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella,, ahora jovencita te vienes conmigo**

**No, me iré con Darién**

**Pero que chiquilla tan insolente, te vendrás conmigo y ya no se hable más del asunto**

**Lo siento señor, pero esta es una cita entre su hija y yo**- ambos jóvenes, se fueron hasta la moto de Darién y se marcharon de ese lugar- dejando al padre de Serena perplejo

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta un lago, estaban muy emocionados, habían enfrentado al padre de Serena y ahora estaban juntos. Estaban sentados mirando el lago, cada uno estaba absorto en su propia mente, tanto él como ella estaban aterrados por todo lo que se venía, pero fue Serena quien notó a Darién extraño

**¿Te ocurre algo?**

**No, es solo que estaba pensando que tu padre tiene razón**, al escuchar eso Serena quedó helada...Las palabras de Darién sonaban en su cabeza como un eco, ¿su padre tenía razón?

**A que te refieres?**

**A que soy poca cosa para ti, que no deberíamos estar juntos en estas condiciones**

**Crees eso, dime ¿acaso quieres que terminemos?-** le dijo con los ojos cristalizados

**No, como se te ocurre, es solo que tal vez debemos dejar de vernos por un par de días, hasta que las cosas se calmen**

**No, Darién, si tú piensas así, será mejor que terminemos**

**Pero que dices!, sabes que te amo…**

**No, tú no me amas, todo el tiempo tenemos que escondernos de mi papá y ahora que por fin lo enfrentamos, parece que tú, no quieres hacer nada para que te acepten, y si quieres terminar conmigo…. Terminamos**

**Pero Serena, yo no quiero…ter**- no alcanzó a responder, ya que su hasta ahora novia lo interrumpió

**Por supuesto que lo quieres, porque claro, soy muy inmadura**- **además soy menor que tú, y además de un sin fin de cosas, no somos compatibles, y ya no quiero seguir con esto…por favor no te acerques**-el joven estaba a centímetro de su amada novia

**Serena, no quiero que esto acabe, tú me interpretaste mal, yo**

**Ya no más, por favor, quiero estar sola, y creo que nos hará bien a los dos**

**¿Sabes lo que dices verdad?- el joven la notó muy decidida, aun que sabía que no la dejaría ir de su vida, pero pensó que tal vez después de unos días las cosas se calmarían con el padre de ella, y tal vez podrían hablar acerca de su futuro**

Si **Darién, quiero irme a mi casa, nos vemos otro día** – la joven empezó a caminar, pero la voz del joven la detuvo

**Te llevaré, vamos a buscar mi moto**- la joven quiso negarse, pero sabía que no volvería a andar en la moto con él, así que quiso hacerlo por última vez

Subieron a la moto de Darién, y empezó el viaje hasta la casa de Serena, el viento estaba muy fresco, tanto él como ella sentían el aroma del otro, "**por que tuvo que acabar "si yo lo amo tanto**- eran los pensamientos de la rubia, **"Serena, me interpretaste mal, yo te adoro tal cual eres, el tonto soy yo, por ser tan poco expresivo en público, perdóname** **mi amor**. Llegaron a una esquina antes de la casa de Serena, siempre la dejaba en ese lugar, por que podía despedirse de su novia, como correspondía

**Bien, hemos llegado**

**Si, gracias por traerme**.- se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla

**Así es como te despides de tu novio?**

**Ex…-** no alcanzó a decirle nada, ya que la estaba besando, pero no con ternura, sino, con desesperación, ella empezó a corresponderle, Darien empezó a sentir frío y se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, su camisa esta empapada con las lagrimas de ella. –

**Disculpa, creo que fue un impulso**

**Te llamaré luego, te parece? **

**Mejor no, creo que será más doloroso si tenemos contacto**

**Pero nos veremos en el crow, o en cualquier parte, **

**Pero por favor yo ya no quiero verte, al menos por un tiempo, estaba dolida, **

**Tienes razón debemos dejar que las cosas se calmen, además debo decir… no mejor no, aún no es algo concreto, te veré dentro de unos días**

**Si, y nuevamente gracias,** le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta su casa, mientras que un destrozado novio veía como se alejaba su anhelo más hermoso

Fin Flash Back

**Entonces, fue eso lo que sucedió chicas**

**Pero que cobarde eres, permitiste que las cosas acabaran así como así – **dijo molesta Rei

E**ntiéndanme, no tengo nada para ofrecerle ahora, es por eso que he decidido irme**

**Entonces amigo, ese es el motivo de tu partida**

**Así es**

**¿Y donde te irás?**

**Me iré a los EE UU, es solo por un par de meses, me habían pedido que reconsiderara viajar, pero por Serena había rechazado la oferta, ahora quiero hacerlo, para tener un buen futuro, y poder demostrárselo al señor Tsukino y a Serena**

**¿Cuándo piensas decirle?**

**Iba hacerlo ahora, pero ella no quiso escucharme**

**Me imagino cómo debe estar, trataré de hablar con ella**

**Gracias Amy**

**Aunque no lo merezcas por poco insensible, te vamos a ayudar, sabemos que ella te adora** – le dijo cortésmente Lita

**Gracias a todas – **luego de una pausa** -Bueno ya debo irme, debo arreglar algunos asuntos**

**A todo esto, ¿Cuándo te vas?**

**Bueno, en tres semanas**

**¿Tres semanas**?- gritaron todas

**Así es, sé que es muy pronto, es por eso que debo hablar con Serena, para poder arreglar las cosas con ella**

**Entonces, nosotras te adelantaremos terreno y haremos un encontrón, para que puedan hablar**

**Gracias, ya debo irme**

**Darién estaba más tranquilo, al saber que tenía el apoyo de las amigas de su Princesa**

**Mientras tanto, Serena estaba de compras junto a su madre, estaba tan ansiosa, vería a su mamá Selene**

**Pronto **

**La llegada de mamá Selene, un encuentro en el Supermercado**

**Bien chicas espero que les guste esta nueva historia**

**Por supuesto es un SxD**

**Bien, en estos días subo el epilogo de El pasado siempre vuelve**

**Y también un nuevo capi de Lazos del Pasado**

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic**

**Gracias por su apoyo y saludos por mi embarazo**


	2. La llegada de Mamá Selene, Un Encuentro

**Tres semanas**?- gritaron todas

**Así es, sé que es muy pronto, es por eso que debo hablar con Serena, para poder arreglar las cosas con ella**

**Entonces, nosotras te adelantaremos terreno y haremos un encontrón, para que puedan hablar**

**Gracias, ya debo irme**

**Darién estaba más tranquilo, al saber que tenía el apoyo de las amigas de su Princesa**

Mientras tanto, Serena estaba de compras junto a su madre, estaba tan ansiosa, vería a su

Mamá Selene

**Bien hija, con esto ya tenemos todo para recibir a nuestra Mamá Selene**

**Si, estoy muy contenta de verla **

**La llegada de mamá Selene, un encuentro en el Supermercado**

Eran las siete de la tarde y Serena veía como llegaba el auto de su padre, quién había ido a recoger a su abuela al aeropuerto, nuestra heroína salió junto a su madre y su hermano a recibir a la tan querida Mamá Selene

**¡Mamá Selene! **Gritaron sus nietos, quienes corrían a saludarla

**Mis muchachos como han crecido, pero miren a mi pequeño Sammy, ya no es tan pequeño y tu mi linda Serena estás muy hermosa**

La noche llegó y ahí estaba la familia Tsukino cenando junto a su querida abuela, o mejor dicho su querida Mamá Selene

**Y dime mamá Selene, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje de los EEUU hasta aquí? Preguntó su nieta mayor**

**Bueno, como todo viaje, bien agotador, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí**

**Si tienes razón, **aunque trataba de disimularlo, Serena estaba muy triste, después de haberse encontrado con Darién ese día, y eso lo notó su abuela** – con permiso familia me retiro, hasta mañana Mamá Selene**

**Hasta mañana hija – **después de un gran silencio**- no sé si es idea mía, pero notó a mi nieta muy triste**

**Son cosas de jovencitas, no te preocupes mamá**

**No digas eso, tu hija está sufriendo y dices que son cosas de jóvenes, recuerda que tu también lo fuiste querido**

**A que te refieres Ikuko**

**Lo que mi mamá quiere decir **– interrumpió Sammy** – es que ella está triste por que terminó con su novio, la verdad es muy viejo para ella, pero llevaban varios años**

**¿Cómo que varios años? **Casi gritaba su padre** – yo pensé que era algo de semanas o unos meses**

**Sammy vete a tu cuarto**

**Pero aún no termino mi postre**

**No importa, puedes llevarlo hasta tu cuarto, pero no te acostumbres, después iré a buscarlo**

**Si mamá- **dijo un desanimado Sammy

**Bien, ahora quiero saber lo que le ocurre a mi querida nieta**

**Si, le contaré suegra, lo que pasa es que mi hija está enamorada de un joven estudiante de medicina**

**Quien podría ser su padre**

**Por favor Kenji, sabes que Darien es solo cuatro años mayor que tu hija, no seas exagerado – **Mamá reía por las ocurrencias de su hijo

**Pero es mayor, fue lo mejor que hayan terminado, además estaban sin mi consentimiento, y por lo que dijo Sammy fueron novios varios años**

**Sí, pero estában con mi consentimiento, es un buen muchacho, solo tienes que aprender a conocerlo**

**Pero no lo quiero para mi hija**

**Bien querido,- **intervino su madre**- por lo que recuerdo tu eres mayor que Ikuko ¿no es así ¿**

**¿Ahora tu mamá?**

**Hijo, Serena ya no es una niña, tiene derecho a tener novio**

**Pero él no, no puedo permitirlo**

**Este hombre es muy terco suegra**

**Así veo, salió a su padre**

Mientras Serena estaba en su cuarto junto a Luna

**Serena ¿Qué te ocurre?, te veo triste**

**Luna, hoy vi Darien**

**Serena, lo siento mucho, pero por qué no vuelves con él?**

**No lo sé, tal vez sea por mi orgullo**

**¡Pero se aman!**

**Lo sé, no sé qué me pasa, sabes que es el único hombre en mi vida**

**Y tú eres la mujer de la vida de él, de eso estoy segura**

**Gracias Luna**

Al otro Día

**¿Ir al Supermercado?**

**Así es, lo que pasa es que quiero ir buscar unas cosas que tu madre no tiene**

**Está bien Mamá Selene te acompaño**

**Gracias hija**

**¿Entonces nos harás de esos postres que tanto te gustan?**

**Así es querida**

**Antes que se me olvide, tengo una amiga que cocina muy rico, se llama Lita y quiero pedirte si puedes enseñarles algunas de tus recetas**

**Si es amiga tuya, yo no tengo ningún problema **

**Gracias **

Se dirigieron al Súper,

**Abuela y dime ¿qué quieres hacernos?**

**Es una sorpresa**

**Vaya, si dices que es una sorpresa, eso quiere decir que es algo muy delicioso**

**Así es querida, bien iré por este pasillo, necesito que vayas por el pasillo del frente y me busques una botellita de vainilla**

**Está bien **

Serena se dirigió hasta el pasillo que le dijo su abuela, mientras que esta fue por el pasillo de lácteos, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que al frente de ella veía un joven con otro carro, y ambo chocaron

**Ah. Disculpe Señora – **dijo el joven

**No se preocupe jovencito fue culpa mía**

**Aun así disculpe, iba distraído- **a Darien le pareció muy familiar esa mujer, a pesar de ser una mujer de edad, tenía los ojos azules, y el pelo rubio, además tenias dos coletas, cosa muy familiar para él

**Mamá Selene ya encontré….**no pudo decir nada, ahí estaba el hombre que tanto la hacía suspirar **– Darien, ¿Qué haces acá? – **le dijo con un hilo de voz

**Serena ¿Cómo estás? – **le dijo sin darle mucha atención a lo que le preguntó Serena

"**Darien", así que este es el famoso Darien, por lo que dice Ikuko es un muchacho muy educado, perfecto para mi nieta – **reía entre sí Mamá Selene**– ¿así que ustedes se conocen?**

**Si, es un amigo Mamá Selene**

**¿Mamá Selene?, vaya así que es usted, ahora entiendo el parecido con Serena, es su abuela**

**Llámame Mamá Selene**

**Mucho gusto Mamá Selene – **le dijo galantemente** – soy Darien Chiva**

**¿Chiva?,,, mira qué casualidad conozco a un Hombre de apellido Chiva, , Armando Chiva**

**Qué curioso así se llama mi abuelo**

**Vaya, ¿y donde vive tu abuelo?**

**Vive en Nueva York**

**No me digas, mi amigo también vive allá, de hecho yo vengo de allá, de vez en cuando él y yo nos reunimos, ¡pero claro él tiene un nieto acá en Japón hijo de su fallecido Hijo Armando!**

**Así se llamaba mi padre, y así es, el murió cuando yo era pequeño junto a mi madre**

**Así supe, muchacho que terrible tragedia**

**Si, **

Serena estaba sorprendida, que pequeño era este mundo, su abuela conocía al abuelo de Darien, y ahora estaba los tres conversando, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, era demasiado la casualidad

**Vaya muchacho, pero mira las casualidades, así que son amigos, **

**Asi parece- **estolo dijo dándole una triste sonrisa a Serena

**Bien, creo que ambas debemos irnos**

**Espera muchacha, dime Darien,¿ qué tienes que hacer ahora?**

**Ahora? No tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**Quería invitarte a tomar un sabroso helado junto a mi nieta ¿Te parece?**

**Por supuesto, - **le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa

**Pero, ¿no se supone que mi mamá está esperándonos en la casa?**

**Serena, no seas grosera con Darien, además este muchacho y yo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar**

**¿En serio?**

**Por supuesto, es hijo de mi gran amigo, así que no se habla más, llamaremos a tu mamá y le diremos que nos iremos más tarde**

**Está bien**

**Bien señoras, voy a la caja y luego iré por mi auto y las llevaré **

**Gracias – **una vez que Darien se alejó de ellas, su abuela le dijo**- hija es idea mía o ustedes son más que amigos?**

**Ideas tuyas –** le dijo con la voz temblorosa, cosa que su abuela notó, además de que recordaba del nombre del muchacho que le nombró su nuera y era Darién

Una vez que ambas pasaron por la caja del supermercado, Darien fue tras ellas y las llevó al parque

**Qué hermoso lugar- **decía la abuela de Serena**- lugar perfecto para jóvenes enamorados – **esto provocó un leve sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, ya que siempre visitaban ese parque. Llegaron hasta la heladería, pero para mala suerte de los jóvenes el heladero los reconoció

**Vaya, pero si son mi pareja favorita –**este comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes quedaran al descubierto, la abuela de Serena solo pudo sonreír, ya que todo indicaba que su teoría era cierta- díganme que sabores quieren,

**Bueno yo quiero uno de pasas al Ron**- dijo mamá Selene

**Yo quiero uno de chocolate- prosiguió Darien**

**Y usted señorita….no me diga…… frutilla¿cierto?-** la joven asintió

Después de ese accidente, todos permanecían en silencio, ya que los jóvenes no encontraban manera de explicarles a la mujer, el por qué iban tan frecuentemente al parque. Solo era mamá Selene quien hablaba.. ellos solo escuchaban y respondían lo justo y necesario

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado este mini capitulo**

**Muy pronto se acercan**

**Una cena en la casa de los Tsukino**

**El viaje de Darien**

**Y mucho mas**

**Gracias a todas por apoyarme en este nuevo desafío**

**Acerca el epilogo de el pasado siempre vuelve**

**Empiezo estos días a trabajar en ello**

**Gracias a todas**

**Hehra****, Serena Ramos, SerenayDarien. midmoon85, ****Susy Granger****, yumi, cherry S A Y por supuesto a mi amix, ****Patty Ramírez de Chiba**

**NUS VEMOS**


	3. El Plan de Mamá Selene

**Qué hermoso lugar- **decía la abuela de Serena**- lugar perfecto para jóvenes enamorados – **esto provocó un leve sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, ya que siempre visitaban ese parque. Llegaron hasta la heladería, pero para mala suerte de los jóvenes el heladero los reconoció

**Vaya, pero si son mi pareja favorita –**este comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes quedaran al descubierto, la abuela de Serena solo pudo sonreír, ya que todo indicaba que su teoría era cierta- díganme que sabores quieren,

**Bueno yo quiero uno de pasas al Ron**- dijo mamá Selene

**Yo quiero uno de chocolate- prosiguió Darien**

**Y usted señorita….no me diga…… frutilla ¿Cierto?-** la joven asintió

Después de ese accidente, todos permanecían en silencio, ya que los jóvenes no encontraban manera de explicarles a la mujer, el por qué iban tan frecuentemente al parque. Solo era mamá Selene quien hablaba.. Ellos solo escuchaban y respondían lo justo y necesario

**EL PLAN DE MAMÁ SELENE**

**Y bien Darien háblame un poco de ti**

**Bien, le diré, soy estudiante de medicina, además estoy trabajando en el hospital del centro**

**Que bueno, me alegro que mi amigo tenga un nieto que se preocupe por su futuro, se nota que la herencia Chiva quedará en buenas manos**

**Gracias – le dijo sonrojado**

**La mujer quería unir a la parejita a como de lugar, **

**Le quería ser una consulta ¿usted viaja luego a los EEUU?, no es que quiera que se vaya, sino…- no alcanzó a terminar**

**No te preocupes querido..a decir verdad…viajo como en dos semanas**

**Tal vez viajamos juntos…esta vez fue interrumpido por su ex novia**

**¿a que te refieres?- le preguntó con una voz angustiada**

**Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que –**empezó nerviosamente el joven**- he aceptado una beca a los E.E.U.U. así que viajaré en tres semanas**

**¿En serio?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?, **le dijo reprochándole, sin percatarse de la presencia de su abuela

**Es.. que ..yo iba a decírtelo ayer y no me dejaste ¿recuerdas?- **el muchacho tampoco había recordado la presencia de la abuela de su ex novia

**Vaya…así que te vas a los E.E.U.U, Vaya, ahora entiendo tu pregunta- **ambos jóvenes enrojecieron al recordar que no estaban solos y que Mamá Selene los acompañaba

**Así es, **

**Y dime Darien**

**¿Si Serena?** –el joven nuevamente guió su vista hasta la joven rubia

**La decisión la tomaste después que terminaste con tu novia ¿verdad?**

**Este……….yo** – tanto la nieta como la abuela querían escuchar la respuesta del joven

**La tomé después de terminar con ella…..me habían ofrecido hace tiempo…pero yo no quería dejarla sola**- al decir esto, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mirada de su querida Serena- **y bueno después de lo acontecido decidí que era lo mejor**

¿**Pero no debiste hablar con ella primero? –** la rubia gritaba, ya no le importaba que su abuela la escuchara, solo quería decirles unas cuantas palabras a su querido Darien

**Pero que querías que hiciera, ella terminó conmigo, solo porque yo le dije que nos dejáramos de ver unos días**

**Pero no pensaste en lo que ella pensaba, tal vez si no hubieras sido tan poco comprensivo ella aún seguiría junto a ti, sabes, tal vez sea lo mejor vete, vete lejos y no regreses- **se paró del lugar y estaba** a** punto de irse

**¿A dónde vas jovencita?**

**Lo siento Mamá Selene, me iré caminando, será mejor que mi buen amigo Darien te lleve a casa, nos vemos – **se alejó del lugar casi llorando

**Bien jovencito, antes de partir hasta la casa, creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar,**

**Usted dirá Señora**- lo dijo de poca gana, las palabras de Serena lo dejaron desalentado

**Bien, seré sincera, yo sé que tu ex novia es ella,**

**¿Qué dice?-** lo dijo medio confundido

**Bien, mi nuera me platico del romance que tuvo mi nieta con un joven, y por lo que recuerdo me dijo que se llamaba Darien, después vinimos acá, y el vendedor de helados los reconoció a ambos como su pareja favorita, no puede fingir muchacho, sabes que yo tengo mucha experiencia en mi larga vida, y no querrá que le diga mi edad ¿verdad?-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo – **sería muy descortés de su parte**

**Bien, tiene usted razón, como amiga de mi abuelo, merece todo mi respeto, como también, la abuela de mi ex novia, si, Serena y yo fuimos novios por más de dos años, aunque sólo lo sabían Mamá ikuko y Sammy, pero hace un par de semanas que ya no estamos juntos, bueno, por las razones que usted escuchó, sé que tal vez no merezco el amor de su nieta, es por eso que he desidido irme, y si llegó a recuperarla, quiero tener un buen titulo en mis manos, para poder demostrarle a su hijo, que yo amo a Serena**

**Bien, por lo que me han hablado tu abuelo y mi nuera de ti, eres un muchacho bueno, creo que mereces una pequeña ayuda**

**¿A qué se refiere?-** lo dijo esperanzado

**Bueno, que te ayudaré a conquistar a mi nieta**

**Pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí, usted misma la escuchó**

**Si, pero son solo berrinches de una jovencita triste, por que se va de su lado el hombre que ama, no te preocupes, hablaré con ella y te ayudaré para que puedan arreglar las cosas**

**Muchas gracias Señora**

**Bien, para empezar, este fin de semana mi hijo viaja fuera de la ciudad por un reportaje, así que haré una pequeña comida con los amigos de mi nieta**

**¿Pero cual sería el motivo?**

**No recuerdas que Serena está de cumpleaños esta semanas que viene**

**Si, está el Lunes**

**Por supuesto, y como mi hijo estará aquí, haremos la fiesta este fin de Semana**

**¿Y Serena ya lo sabe?**

**No, porque es una sorpresa que queremos darle a mi nieta, así que estás invitado, por supuesto es de disfraces**

**Bien, si es así, iré, además necesito explicarle todo a Serena, necesito despedirme bien, además quiero irme con la convicción de que ella estará esperándome nuevamente como mi novia**

**Así será muchacho, ya debemos irnos**

**Si tiene razón, la iré a dejar**

**Gracias muchacho, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien,. Porque ella aún te ama**

**Gracias por todo Señora**

**No..Nada de Señora, recuerdas debes llamarme Mamá Selene**

**Si, lo olvidaba, gracias por todo Mama Selene**

Darien llevó a su futura abuela hasta la casa Tsukino, mientras que la joven princesa de la Luna, llegaba hasta un lago muy querido para ella, estaba tan enojada con Darien, ¿Por qué no le había dicho, claro aunque ahora ya no eran novios, no tenia que darle explicaciones, pero aún así se sintió humillada por su ex novio

**Vaya, parece que la princesa está triste- dio un salto al escuchar la voz**

**Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Vine a tomar un poco de aire a este hermoso lago y tu princesa¿Por qué tienes esa cara triste, es por el príncipe?**

**Así es, él se va a los EEUU**

**Ya veo, con que al fin te dijo**

**¿Ya lo sabías?**

**Así es princesa, me encontré hace dos días con él, y me contó, también me dijo que habían terminado, por como lo vi está igual de mal que tú**

**Yo no estoy mal, de hecho estoy súper feliz, no quiero verlo, solo espero que me deje tranquila**

**Princesa, no trates de engañarme, sabes perfectamente, que lo amas, como él te ama a ti, además está su futuro, como los futuros reyes**

**Eso es lo único en que piensas, en el futuro**

**No princesa, yo pienso en la felicidad de ambos, se aman y es por ello que formaran el futuro Tokio de Cristal**

**Pues ya vez, ya no hay futuro entre Darien y yo, solo hay un bonito recuerdo,**

**Es lo que piensas **

**Si, es lo que pienso, y ahora debo irme**

**Al llegar a su casa la princesa de la Luna, su abuela ya estaba en ella**

**Hija nos tenias preocupadas ¿Dónde fuiste?, **

**Estaba caminado un rato, pero ya estoy aquí no se preocupen**

**Pero hija, si estuviste llorando**

**No mamá, son ideas tuyas, no te preocupes, me voy a mi cuarto**

**Suegra, veo que a mi hija le afectó la partida de ese muchacho**

**Por lo visto sí, pero no te preocupes querida, verás que en su cumpleaños todo se arregla**

**Espero que tengas razón**

**Mientras en el cuarto de Serena**

**Serena ¿Dónde estabas? Tu mamá y tu abuela, estaba muy preocupadas por ti**

**Ya Luna, ¿me vas a decir que tu igual estás pensando que estuve llorando?**

**No lo había pensado, pero ahora que tu lo dices, tienes los ojos llorosos, ¿acaso estuviste llorando?**

**Si, estás satisfecha, lloré y por culpa de tu futuro príncipe**

**Pero Serena ¿Aún no arreglan las cosas Darien y tu?**

**No y pienso que nunca arreglaremos nada**

**Estás equivocadas si piensas en olvidarte de él, ambos se aman y más tarde que temprano estarán nuevamente juntos**

**Ya Luna, por favor no me castigues con tus palabras, que ya estoy triste por su partida**

**Hasta que te dijo al fin**

**¿No me vas a decir que tu también lo sabías?**

**Creo que debo ir a ver a Artemis, no me esperes- salió corriendo la gata**

**Gata cobarde – solo pudo decir- aun no entiendo como tantas personas sabían de su partida y yo que fui su novia, soy la última en enterarme – entonces recordó**

**Flash Back**

**No, quiero que vayamos a un lugar más privado, por favor, necesito que hablemos**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Tal vez fue eso lo que quería decirme – reflexionó la joven**

**Los días pasaron y todo estaba listo para la fiesta de Serena, su abuela había conocido a sus amigas, y les contó su plan, cosa que alegró mucho a las jóvenes y decidieron unir fuerzas para poder unir a la joven pareja**

**Que linda es la abuela de Serena –comentó Amy**

**Si, quiere unir a su nieta con su ex – dijo Mina**

**Ojala todas las abuelas fueran igual- habló Lita**

**Siiii- **dijeron todas

Iban caminado por las calles de la ciudad, y comentaban todo lo relacionado a la fiesta, de pronto Rei vio algo que no le agradó mucho

**Chicas ¿no es esa Serena?**

**Así es y está saliendo del cine con Anthony –**dijo una triste Mina

**Por tu cara parece que te gusta ese muchacho – **dijo Amy

**Es que es tan guapo-**suspiró Mina

**Sí que lo es, pero está loco de amor por Serena**

**Bueno pero ella ama a Darien, y yo conquistaré a ese hombre, ya lo verán- dijo una decidida Mina**

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

**Además muchas gracias a todas por leer el pasado siempre vuelve **

**Espero que les haya gustado el final**

**El próximo capítulo**

**Una fiesta de cumpleaños: vuelve conmigo**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS:QUEDATE CONMIGO

**Chicas ¿no es esa Serena?**

**Así es y está saliendo del cine con Anthony –**dijo una triste Mina

**Por tu cara parece que te gusta ese muchacho – **dijo Amy

**Es que es tan guapo-**suspiró Mina

**Sí que lo es, pero está loco de amor por Serena**

**Bueno pero ella ama a Darien, y yo conquistaré a ese hombre, ya lo verán- **dijo una decidida Mina

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko**

**Una fiesta de cumpleaños: Quédate conmigo**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo****–dijo Amy – **Mamá Selene dijo que Anthony traería al cine a Serena y la llevaría al parque, para terminar los ajustes del cumpleaños

**Ahora entiendo**- suspiró aliviada Mina

**Bueno chicas, no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a arreglarme para la fiesta de Serena**

**Tienes razón, debemos apurarnos**

**Serena llegará a las 22:30 más o menos, es lo que le dijo Mamá Selene a Anthony, para que la llevara de regreso a casa**

**Ya son las 8:20, lo siento chicas, ya me voy**- así cada una fue a arreglarse para la fiesta sorpresa de Serena

Mientras tanto nuestra querida princesa iba al parque de diversiones con Anthony

**¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar a esta hora aquí en el parque?**

**Pero mira, está lleno de gente, no te preocupes, mira vamos a la montaña rusa**

**No, mejor vamos a otro juego, me da miedo subir tan tarde, no se ve nada**

**Entonces vamos al túnel fantasma ¿te parece?, ¿O la joven tiene miedo?**

**¿Miedo, yo?, ¿estás bromeando, verdad?**

Ambos jóvenes entraron al túnel del miedo, en donde cada vez que se apagaba una luz, salía un pirata asustando, la joven inconscientemente, se abalanzó a los brazos del joven, tenía mucho miedo, él por su parte aprovechó la oportunidad de abrazarla, la joven sintió una calidad muy linda, pero no se comparaba a la calidez que le entregaba su querido novio, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento

Mientras tanto un joven, estaba en su apartamento, arreglándose para la fiesta de su princesa, como no tuvo tiempo de comprar disfraz, se convertiría en el principe Endymión y se había conseguido un antifaz, así solo lo reconocerían las Sailor y por supuesto su princesa. De pronto tocaron el timbre, se dirigió hasta la puerta y pudo ver que era su amigo Andrew

**Andrew, pasa**- no esperaba la visita de su amigo

**Disculpa quise venir a verte, ya que tengo el auto malo, así que mi hermana se irá con su novio, y no quise interrumpir**

**Entiendo, no te preocupes amigo, yo te llevo**, estaba vestido de una especie de príncipe, pero con armaduras

**Y dime ¿Quién se supones quien eres?**

**Amigo, como no vas a reconocer estos atuendos, soy Romeo**

**Ahh, si disculpa**

**Y dime ¿y tu disfraz?**

**Si, la verdad es que yo también tengo un disfraz , pero no te preocupes, que no es el de Romeo**

**¿Y de quién?**

**Endymión, es una antigua historia**

**Así, la he escuchado**- Darien, no podía creer que su amigo conociera esa antigua historia

**Es, del príncipe que se enamoró de la princesa de la Luna, mi mamá le contaba esas historias a mi hermana, y una vez escuché, pero son solo historias, no hay evidencias de que fueran ciertas, dicen que el reino de Inglaterra desciende de esa familia, como también el imperio Shield, pero ya viste los reyes murieron y el príncipe desapareció, pero yo no creo que sea verdad, no es posible que hay vida en la Luna**- Darien sonrió por la ingenuidad de su amigo

**Tienes razón, pero igual me disfrazaré de él **

Al rato, Darien salía de su habitación con su traje de Endimión

**Vaya, si que pareces un príncipe, su majestad-** se inclinó en forma de burla ante su amigo

**Ya deja tus bromas aún lado**- se enfadó – **vámonos que se hace tarde**

**Vaya su majestad, que grosero es con su súbdito **

Ambos rieron por el comentario de este

Llegaron hasta la fiesta, y las chicas ya estaban ahí, al ver a Lita, Darien entendió porque su amigo se había disfrazado de Romeo, ella era Julieta, por su parte Amy se había disfrazado de enfermera, aunque a sus amigas no les había agradado mucho, pero ella era feliz, además las chicas la convencieron de que llevara una falda de enfermera, pero corta, cosa que al principio enfadó a la joven, pero cuando supo, que Richard iría, no se limitó ante las chicas, y aceptó(nuestra amiga está cambiando). Por su parte, Rei fue vestida de Jenny, mi bella genio, y Nicolás de sultán, por su parte Mina quería sobresalir entre sus amigas, y fue vestida de Gatubela.

Todos esperaban ansiosos a la cumpleañera, hasta que alguien anunció que venía llegando, apagaron las luces, y cuando está abrió la puerta, una vez se encendieron y todos gritaron

**! Sorpresa!** Serena quedó muy emocionada por la fiesta, cada uno empezó a felicitarla, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azul cielo más bello que ella conocía, se acercó a ella y aunque muy pocos sabían de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron ya que el muchacho se acercó a sus labios y la besó, para sorpresa de muchos ella le correspondió, aunque un joven estaba triste, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a quererlo

**Feliz cumpleaños princesa**- le dijo después de que ambos se separaran por falta de aire,

**Gracias por venir** – le dijo con una sonrisa

**No podía rechazar la invitación de tu abuela, creo que quiere vernos juntos**

**Así parece**, se acercó a su abuela y le dio las gracias, al igual que a su mamá

**No te preocupes querida, es tu fiesta, yo no podíamos hacer menos**- le dijo tiernamente mamá Selene- **deber ir a cambiarte, las muchachas te compraron un hermoso disfraz, aunque no lo he visto, por lo que me dijeron, serás la envida de todos**- Serena se acercó a sus amigas a agradecerles por su vestido

**Muchas gracias chicas, Mamá Selene me dijo que me compraron un vestido, ¿está en mi cuarto, cierto?**

**Cual vestido, Princesa**- le dijo guiñándole un ojo Mina – **ve a vestirte, que tu príncipe Endimión está esperándote **

Serena entendió el mensaje, claro, podía vestirse como la princesa Serena. Media hora después, Gatubela anunciaba que la cumpleañera venia en camino, todos miraron hasta las escaleras, y vieron a una verdadero princesa, estaba muy hermosa, al verla su madre, lloró de la emoción, su hija ya era toda una jovencita, estaba cumpliendo los 18 y pronto saldría de la preparatoria y entraría a la Universidad. Bajaba las escaleras, mientras, en el primer peldaño de esta se encontraba su príncipe esperándola, sus miradas se encontraron y este le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a bajar. Una hermosa música muy conocida para ambos empezó a sonar

**WHEN THE NIGHT HAS COME  
AND THE LAND IS DARK**

"**Nuestra canción"** pensaba Serena, como extrañaba bailarla con él, siempre lo hacían en su departamento, aunque ella no sabía mucho ingles, él le explico su contenido, y desde esa noche fue la canción de ambos

**AND THE MOON IS THE ONLY LIGHT WE SEE  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID  
**

Al escuchar esa frase, Serena se dio cuenta que si tenía miedo, miedo a que él

se fuera y se olvidara de ella, se abrazó a su cuello y se perdió durante todo el baile, tras esa mirada tan cautivadora, y que la estremecía completamente

**JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME**

AND DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
OH, NOW, NOW, STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

Nadie se atravió a bailar, sabían que era el momento de la pareja, así que decidieron a mirar el espectáculo. Por su parte el joven Anthony comprendió que debía olvidarla, así que se propuso invitar a bailar a la joven Gatubela quien se encontraba mirándolo hace varios segundos

**IF THE SKY THAT WE LOOK UPON  
SHOULD TUMBLE AND FALL  
AND THE MOUNTAIN SHOULD CRUMBLE TO THE SEA**

I WON´T CRY, I WON´T CRY  
NO I WON´T SHED A TEAR  
JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME

AND DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
OH, STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

WHENEVER YOU´RE IN TROUBLE WON´T YOU STAND BY ME  
OH, NOW, NOW, STAND BY ME  
OH, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME  
OH STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

Al terminar el baile, todos aplaudieron a la joven pareja, una vez que la música siguió su curso. Darien invitó a Serena a la terraza, así que se dirigieron hasta allá, al principio hubo un silencio, hasta que él lo rompió

**Serena, creo que debemos hablar no**

**Bueno, si me trajiste hasta aquí, supongo que será para eso**

**Tienes razón, si, bueno yo quería pedirte que..** no pudo continuar, ya que ella lo interrumpió

¡**Quédate conmigo!, por favor no te vayas**- la joven empezó a llorar

**Serena….yo…**

**Por favor no me dejes nuevamente, no quiero quedarme sola**

**Serena, nunca te dejaría sola, yo quiero compartir todos los días junto a ti**

Los jóvenes enamorados no se imaginaban que estaban siendo escuchados por una anciana mujer, aunque muy sabia, sin querer había ido al despacho de su hijo y escuchó a su nieta, sabía que no podía seguir, eso era asunto de ellos y ella no podía meterse, pero quería saber si el joven se quedaría con su nieta, o al igual que el abuelo de este, le rompería el corazón a su pequeña, solo escucharía la respuesta del joven y se iría, no era tan malo

**Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, mi amor, te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte, no te preocupes, no me iré, y si eso logra de que vuelvas conmigo, no te dejaré nuevamente**

**Por supuesto que quiero volver contigo **– se fundieron en un beso

La mujer se alejó feliz del lugar, ya que sabía que su nieta sería feliz con ese muchacho

Mientras tanto las chicas se divertían bailando, Amy con Richard, Lita con Andrew, Rri con Nicolás, y nuestra divertida Gatubela con Batman (Anthony)

**Están todos divirtiéndose suegra, pero no veo a mi hija**

**No te preocupes está con su novio en el balcón**

**Ahh, ojalá que sean nuevamente novios, la verdad es que adoro a ese muchacho**

**Yo igual, yo igual querida Ikuko**- sonreía la mujer

Bien chicas espero que les haya gustado este capi

Se que es cortito pero bueno,

LA CANCION EL STAND BY ME….DE BEN E KING

Desde ya muchas gracias a todas por leer mi historia y contarles que por un tiempo me dedicaré a esta historia, pero no se preocupen, porque Lazos del Pasado lo terminaré, lo que pasa es que he estado muy inspirada con esta historia, creo que mi baby me ha puesto más sentimental, y esta es súper romántica, bueno la otra igual, pero tiene más acción, en fin, la dejaré de actualizar por unas semanas,

Respecto a lo que se viene les cuento

Darien si viaja….habrá problemas más adelante…. Cosas de familia…Darien descubrirá cosas de su origen, si leen bien la conversación de Andrew y Darien verán alguna pista

Que pasa con nuestra amiga…….Ella viajará a ver a su abuela algunos años más tarde, porque está enferma…y su médico es…..sorpresa

Ya no hablare más y espero que no dejen esta historia, plise, les aseguro que será igual de romántica que mi primera historia….pero eso si no los separare tanto( ya que muchas niñas se enojaban cuando los reunía y los volvía a separar….solo será unos tres añitos,,,y nada más

Promesa de mamochanfans

Ya chicas hasta la próxima

Gracias a ANYRETH-SERENAYDARIEN-SERENA RAMOS-ISABEL-MIDMOON85-MIRETHCHIVA-CHERRIE SA- PICHICOY – LUZ- PATY RAMIREZ DE CHIVA- CHIBIUSA 87- HEHRA

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS MAMOCHAN

BYE


	5. las cosas se complican,El viaje

**Están todos divirtiéndose suegra, pero no veo a mi hija**

**No te preocupes está con su novio en el balcón**

**Ahh, ojalá que sean nuevamente novios, la verdad es que adoro a ese muchacho**

**Yo igual, yo igual querida Ikuko**- sonreía la mujer

**Las cosas se complican, el viaje de Darien**

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la Gran Naoko **

Los días pasaron y todo iba bien con nuestra parejita, ya era Lunes, y como era de esperarse, era el cumpleaños de Serena, así que Darien la invitó a salir. Todo estaba arreglado en la casa Tsukino, ya que el patriarca llegó justo para festejar a su princesa, pero le dijeron que las chicas habían planeado una cena y luego de eso ella regresaría a la casa para festejar en familia. El hombre creyó todo lo dicho por su madre y esposa y permitió asistir a esa comida a su hija. Pero todos sabían que saldría con Darien. Ambos jóvenes se juntaron en el parque

**Hola preciosa,**

**Hola-** se lanzó a los brazos de su novio - ¿**tuviste que esperar mucho?**

**La verdad, si, pero no te preocupes**

**Disculpa la tardanza, pero hoy llegó mi papá y tuvieron que inventar una excusa para poder salir**

**Entiendo, no te preocupes princesa, lo importante, es que este día será nuestro, te lo prometo-** sus labios se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena

**Querida iré al centro a ver unas cosas del trabajo**

**¿Quieres que te acompañe querido?**

**No te preocupes, ustedes arreglen todo para que cuando llegue la cumpleañera compartamos en familia**

**Está bien querido**- después que se fue el señor Tsukino- **espero que todo salga bien**

**Porque lo dices**- le preguntó su suegra

**Lo que pasa es que siento que algo saldrá mal, no sé cómo llamarlo ¿será un mal presentimiento?**

**No debemos pensar así, todo saldrá bien**

**Tiene razón suegra, solo quiero que mi hija disfrute con su novio, y lo pase bien, si hay alguien que quiere a mi hija, ese es él**

**Pienso lo mismo que tu querida, pensar que si mi vida se hubiera unido a Armando Chiva, estos dos jóvenes no hubiesen nacido**

**Tiene razón, nunca pensé que Darien fuera el nieto de ese hombre que tanto amó usted antes de mi querido suegro**

**Así es el destino, si no unió mi vida a la de Armando, es muy probable, que el motivo sea ese, que nuestra querida Serena sea la futura Re….digo la futura señora Chiva**

**Espero que así sea, **

**Así será**- la mujer dibujó una sonrisa, ella sabía muy bien el destino que tendría su nieta junto a Darien Chiva, y sabía muy bien que tendría muchas responsabilidades

Mientras tanto nuestra querida pareja de joven estaba en el parque, abrazados, y besándose, cada vez que podían paraban por falta de aire, nuca se imaginaron que nuevamente el hombre que tanto quería separarlos volvería a hacerlo

**Pero que significa esto**

La joven, al escuchar la voz, sintió un poco de pánico, pero sabía que lucharía por estar con su querido Darien

**Señor Tsukino…..comenzó a decir el joven- lo que significa y lo que usted está viendo**- trago un poco de aire- **es simple, es una pareja que se ama y que quieren es estar juntos**

**Pero tu muchacho eres muy mayor para mi hija, eres un joven con experiencia**

**Papá, yo amo a Darien, ¿acaso no puedes entender eso?**

**Tu no me hables, lo que es a usted joven, quiero que de una buena vez deje en paz a mi hija**

**Eso es imposible señor, yo la amo, y no puedo dejarla, no puedo**

**Pues esta jovencita no se manda sola. Y si usted quiere tanto a mi hija como dice, tendrá que alejarse de ella o sino**

**¿O sino que papá?**

**Te enviaré muy lejos, para que él nunca te encuentre**

**No serias capaz de eso**

**Si, así es jovencita soy muy capaz, y tú lo sabes, así que ya lo sabe usted, o se aleja de mi hija o la enviaré muy lejos para que nunca se puedan ver**

**¿De verdad haría eso con su hija?**

**Con tal de separarla de ti, por supuesto que lo haría**- jalando a Serena del Brazo- **ahora jovencita se irá a casa con su padre- **

**Suéltame papá, no tienes derecho a obligarme**

**Suéltela señor, la está lastimando**

Pero el hombre no le hizo caso, y la llevó hasta el auto y se la llevó hasta la casa

Darien quedó desconsolado, sabía que el señor Tsukino era capaz de cumplir con su palabra, así que decidido a dejarla se fue hasta su departamento. Al llegar vio que tenia correspondencia, y al ver de quien era, se dio cuenta que era de su abuelo. Empezó a leerla,

**Querido nieto:**

**Con gran agrado escribo esta carta, para pedirte que por favor viajes a los EEUU, como tu sabes, yo ya estoy viejo y he decidido renunciar a las Empresa, y tú, como mi único heredero, deberás asumir todas las responsabilidades, sé que estás estudiando para ser un gran médico, y de eso estoy seguro, lo conseguirás.**

**Pero el asunto es, que necesito que administres las Empresas, aquí hay muchas universidades que aceptaran a un alumno con tus calificaciones, estoy seguro que podrás recibirte de médico.**

**Espero que lo pienses y aceptes mi oferta, si tu respuesta es un sí, házmelo saber para enviarte los pasajes**

**Desde ya un gran abrazo**

**Tu abuelo Armando Chiva**

Al leer la carta, se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad de demostrarle al padre de Serena que era capaz de darle un buen futuro a su princesa, no por ser heredero de una fortuna, sino por que sacará su título de médico, lo demás solo era añadidura que le había dado la vida, él siempre quiso ser independiente de toda la fortuna Chiva, por eso decidió independizarse, aunque su abuelo fue quién le regaló el departamento, el auto y su motocicleta, pero nunca recibió dinero para vivir, siempre trabajó y así pagaba sus cuentas. Ahora lo que le incomodaba era la actitud de Serena al recibir la noticia de su partida, solo esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a esperarlo y luego le pediría la mano al señor Tsukino

Serena llegó a su casa destrozada, era el pero cumpleaño de su vida, y su padre le había arruinado el día

**Esto papá, no se lo voy a perdonar nunca**

**¡Pero que son esos gritos!** –dijo la madre de Serena

La joven no dijo nada, solo corrió hasta su habitación destrozada,

**¿Qué le hiciste a mi nieta**?-

**Y ahora me preguntan, después que todos en esta casa me engañan**- gritó el hombre-**encontré a mi hija besándose con Darien, y ustedes me engañaron diciendo que estaría con las chicas**

**Kenji, hasta cuando arruinas la vida de tu hija**- su esposa lloraba al ver como su marido arruinaba la felicidad de Serena

**Ese muchacho no pertenece a la vida de nuestra hija, es muy mayor para ella**

**Creo querido hijo**- interrumpió la madre- **que es decisión de mi nieta con quien quiera estar el resto de su vida, Darien es un muchacho de buena clase, de hecho no te había querido decir, pero él es el nieto de mi gran amigo Armando Chiva**

**Eso no lo creo, solo lo dices para hacerme cambiar de opinión, ese hombre vive en los EEUU, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí el único hijo de Armando, si después de su muerte, solo le quedó a su abuelo, debería estar con él y no viviendo aquí en Japón**

P**ues creas o no Darien Chiva es de clase alta, y muy alta, nuestra riqueza no le llega ni a los talones, así que ten más cuidado al hablar así de ese muchacho **– sentenció su madre

**Aun si esa historia fuera cierta, él es demasiado mayor para mi pequeña hija, nunca permitiré ese romance**

**Por su parte Serena estaba en su cuarto junto a Luna**

**Serena, ya no llores por favor**

**Hay Luna, mi vida es un desastre, tengo el amor de mi Darien, pero mi papá no quiere que esté con él,**

**No te preocupes verás como todo se resuelve y tu papá termina aceptando a Darien**

**No creo que eso ocurra, pero no importa, me iré con mi Darien, ya verás.**

La joven salió de su cuarto, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras, mientras escuchaba como los adultos hablaban, se escapó sin que nadie la viera

En el departamento de Darien

Darien estaba en su habitación, y no sintió llegar a la única persona que tenia llave de su departamento, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando salió de sus labios un dulce "**Serena"**

**Aquí estoy mi príncipe**

**Serena ¿Qué haces aquí, si tu padre te encuentra…**

**No me importa lo que piense ese señor**

**Serena, mira creo que tenemos que hablar**

**¿Estás pensando nuevamente en dejarme?** lo decía con un hilo de voz, y con pequeñas lágrimas

**Preciosa**- se acercó a su novia- **sabes que eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida**

**Lo sé y tu eres lo mejor de la mía, por eso he decidido marcharme de mi casa, ya cumplí los 18, así que soy mayor de edad**

**No creo que eso sea la solución**

**¿Acaso dices que terminar es la solución?**

**No preciosa, yo no quiero terminar contigo, pero si debemos separarnos por un tiempo**- antes que ella dijera algo, continuó- mira he recibido una carta de mi abuelo, en la cual quiere que me haga cargo de la Empresa de la familia y pensándolo bien, nos ayudará para arreglar las cosas, solo te pido que me esperes- después de dar un suspiro- Serena quiero que seas la única en mi vida, te amo, te amo como nunca he amado antes, y quiero que seas mi esposa, solo dime que me esperarás, por favor- ahora era Darien quien lloraba

**Mi Darien**- se besaron, pero esta vez con desesperación, y estuvieron juntos toda la tarde

Los días pasaron y ya era el viaje de Darien, quien por casualidades de la vida viajaba el mismo día que mamá Selene, y por esa suerte de la vida, Kenji no pudo ir a despedir a su madre, ya que tenía mucho trabajo, así que Serena estaba tranquila despidiendo a su amor y a su abuela,

**Creo jovencito que es hora-** decía Mamá Selene

**Si, bueno es hora de despedirnos**

**Cuídate, y no engañes a mi amiga-** le decía Mina, Darien solo sonrió

**Nunca lo haría-** lo decía mirando tiernamente a Serena

**Eso lo sabemos, espero que llegues hacer un gran Medico**- Amy le deseaba suerte

**Así será**- decía Lita- **cumplirás tu sueño, y vendrás a buscar a nuestra amiga**

**Pobre de ti que no vuelvas**- decía Rei

**Porque yo misma iré a buscarte** – interpuso Haruka

**Sabes que Haruka no miente, así que debes cumplir**- decía Michiru

**Así se hará-** interpuso Setsuna, todas que sabían que Setsuna era la guardiana del tiempo y pensaron que decía por que iba a pasar, pero se refería a otro asunto que solo Mamá Selene entendió

**Bueno suegra, Darien que tengan un buen viaje, y por favor cuida a mi suegra Darien**

**Lo hare Mamá ikuko, no se preocupe**

**Hija, espero que te encuentres bien, y no te preocupes que cuidaré de este muchacho **

**Gracias abuela**, se abrazaron, luego ella se adelantó y todos quisieron dejar solos a los príncipes

**Bueno princesa, es hora**

**Si, lo sé**

**Cuídate por favor,** le decía el joven, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y a Serena se les cristalizaron los ojos, pero no lloró, no quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle valor, se acercó a su novio y secó sus lagrimas

**Me cuidaré, no te preocupes, pasará el tiempo volando y después nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre**- poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un hermoso beso

Una joven miraba por la ventana de un aeropuerto y veía el avión en donde se encontraban el amor de su vida y su abuela

Espero niñas que les haya gustado el capi, he decidido que tres años de separación es muy poco para que Serena tenga un título universitario, así que serán cinco años

Hasta cinco años entonces……digo hasta el próximo capi


	6. ¿Aún me amas?

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**

**¿Aún me amas?**

Han pasado varios años, y una joven está abordando un avión, que la llevará a su nueva vida, aunque el motivo era muy triste, su abuela se había enfermado, y quería que su nieta preferida la cuidara

Aún piensa en ese hombre, para ella él fue el hombre de su vida, para él, ella ¿quién sabe? Aún tiene guardada esa carta, esa terrible carta que la destrozó, en donde él decía que lo perdonara, pero ahora se había enamorado de otra mujer, por su parte Serena no sabía que hacer, nadie de su familia, sabía lo absurdo de la crueldad de su novio, si bien, aún lo amaba, sabía que tenia que arrancarlo de su corazón, además sabía que su abuela era amiga del abuelo de Darién, tal vez se enteraría de su actualidad, en fin ahora se estaba alejando de sus recuerdos, de su familia, de sus amigas, quienes tampoco sabían de la hostilidad de su príncipe, aunque sabía que ellas serian muy felices, ya que estaban trabajando en lo que más amaban, de hecho, todas les prometieron que irían a verla para las vacaciones, además estaban comprometidas, Mina estaba de novia con Anthony, además había estudiado Teatro y ahora estaba participando en su primera novela, aunque también trabajaba en teatro junto a Rei, quién estaba casada hace un año con Nicolás, y estaba a cargo de la administración del templo, ya que su abuelo se lo había cedido, ya que ya no estaba apto para hacerlo. En cuanto a Amy, era una doctora exitosa y trabajaba junto a su mamá y Richard, en una clínica particular, por su parte Lita se había casado meses después que Rei con Andrew, y ambos tenían un Restaurante, aunque Darién le escribió para ofrecerle trabajo en su Empresa, pero aún estaban indecisos, aunque el viaje de Serena había ayudado para que Lita lo convenciera, y esperarían que ella viajara, para luego hacerlo ellos y darle la noticia a ambos.

Serena estaba en el Aeropuerto de Nueva York, esperando que el coche de su abuela fuera a buscarla

**¡Señorita Serena!**

**¿James?, ¿eres tú?**

**Tantos años Señorita, esta muy cambiada**

**Si, han pasado muchos años**

**Su abuela está ansiosa de verla**

**Si, yo también ¿y como está?**

**Ha estado mejor, pero no se preocupe, el doctor que la cuida dice que tenemos mamá Selene por mucho tiempo aún**

**Que bueno escuchar eso, hablaré con ese doctor para que me de las recomendaciones necesarias para cuidarla**

Al llegar al hogar de su abuela, Serena se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual, aunque ella había cambiado y mucho, la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí fue cuando ella tenía 12 años, después era su abuela quién los visitaba

**¡Serena**!- al verla, corrió hacia su abuela

**Mamá Selene, ¿Cómo estás? Ambas **se abrazaron quedando así durante varios segundos

**Mejor ahora que estás conmigo**

**Sabes que nunca te dejaría sola**

**Lo sé, y gracias**

**Pero dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?**

**Ahora mejor querida**

Pasaron al despacho de su abuela y estuvieron durante toda la tarde conversando de sus vidas durante esos cinco años, aunque Serena no le contó nada respecto a Darién, pero no era necesario ya que ella ya lo sabía,

**Dime ¿Cuándo vendrá tu doctor?**

**Vendrá a la hora de la cena, lo invité ya que creo que quiere hablar muchas cosas contigo**

Serena quedó un poco preocupada por las palabras de su abuela " **¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso la salud de Mamá Selene, no está bien?"**

Mientras un joven iba conduciendo su automóvil, estaba muy nervioso, sabía que la nieta de su paciente favorita llegaba ese día, y en ese preciso momento él iba hasta la mansión de mamá Selene, aunque sabía que debía enfrentar a la joven recién llegada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo haría lo que mamá Selene le aconsejó, decirle la verdad

Ambas mujeres conversaban muy a gusto cuando la voz del mayordomo las interrumpió

**Señoras, el doctor acaba de llegar**

**Bien, hazlo pasar**

**Que bueno, al fin conoceré al doctor que tan bien te ha cuidado, debo darles las gracias, d**e pronto su corazón se paralizó al escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella

**Buenas tardes**- dijo el medico, estaba muy nervioso, ya que a espaldas de él, se encontraba la mujer de su vida, por su parte Serena no quería voltear, estaba temblando, sabía que él hombre detrás de esa voz, era a quién más amaba en esta vida, pero a la vez, era el hombre que más daño le había hecho,

Buen**as tardes Darién**- dijo la mujer- **justo mi nieta me decía que quería hablar contigo, ya que está muy agradecida de que me cuidarás durante este tiempo, ¿no es así?**

La muchacha no pudo más que asentir, y dar la cara al hombre, pero al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto, el mismo dueño de esos ojos azules que tanto la cautivaban, y a la vez un hombre más maduro, llevaba lentes, y además una barba que le daba una virilidad muy atractivo, sobre todo para Serena. Por su parte él, se encontró con una joven preciosa, ya no era esa niñita que tanto lo enamoró, ahora se daba cuenta que era una verdadera mujer, tenía una melena, su coletas habían desaparecidos, y además sus ojos eran los mismos que enamoraron a su receptor.

**Bien, creo que querrán hablar, así que los dejaré solos**

**Bien, creo que es hora de aclarar muchas cosas**

**Tienes razón Serena**

**¿Cómo te atreves de acercarte a mi abuela?, ¿en que estabas pensado?**

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Ella no sabe lo que me hiciste, nadie lo sabe, y es por eso que te aprovechas**

**No, estás equivocada, ella lo sabe todo**

**No te creo, eres un mentiroso, mamá Selene no seria capaz de hacerme algo así**

**Pero Serena, creo que tienes razón, pero a la vez, estás equivocada de muchas cosas**

**Ja ¿cómo cuales?**

**Se que te hice daño por la carta que te envié, pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy**

**Ah claro la mujer te dejó y tu ahora quieres acercarte a mí como premio de consuelo ¿verdad?**

**No, no me entiendes, las cosas no son así**

**Mira mejor cambiemos el tema, ahora quiero que me hables de la enfermedad de mi abuela, y después te irás, ya no serás el medico de cabecera**

**¿Me estás despidiendo?**

**Si, se diría que sí**

**Pero tu abuela tiene que tomar esa decisión ¿no te parece?**

**Si, pero cuando sepa lo Patan que te comportaste conmigo, te mandará de patitas en la calle, es por eso que te doy a elegir, si quieres que ella no se entere, renunciarás tu mismo**

**¿Y si no acepto tu decisión?**

**Pues, si es así, ella se enterará de todo**

**Esta bien Serena, tu ganas, ahora será mejor que vayamos a cenar,**

**¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste a cenar?, creo que escuché mal, y lo que quisiste decir, fue que mamá Selene y yo cenaremos y tú te irás ahora mismo**

**Está bien, solo lo dije, ya que todas las noches tu abuela y yo cenamos juntos, pensaba que no estará mal una última vez**

**Ahora estoy yo, así que no te preocupes, por cierto ¿cuan grave es su enfermedad?**

**Bueno, ella tiene cáncer, así que su tratamiento es muy cuidadoso, pero no te preocupes, por que si seguimos con el tratamiento que tenemos hasta ahora, aún queda Mamá Selene para rato**

**Que bueno- **le dedicó una sonrisa, cosa que él también respondió** "pero que tonta eres, después de todo lo que te hizo" se puso seria- es hora de que le digas de tu renuncia **

**Así lo haré, aún que creo que debes oírme Serena- **empezó a acercarse a ella

**Por favor no te acerques**

**Pero déjame explicarte**

**No hay nada que expli**….fue callada por unos deliciosos labios, ¡cómo los extrañaba!, empezó a responderle y ambos sentían una calidez, la misma de años atrás

**Nooooo- **lo empujó para luego darle una bofetada** - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes todo lo que he llorado por tu culpa? Y ahora vienes y como si nada me besas**

**Serena, todo lo que escribí en esa carta es mentira, nunca ha habido otra mujer en mi vida**

**Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo?!Dímelo!!**

**No puedo, no por ahora, perdóname por favor –**se abrazó a ella y lloró, lloró como un niño pequeño, Serena no sabía como reaccionar, pero de algo estaba segura, si él no quería confiar en ella, ella no volvería a su lado, ahora le tocaba a él llorar

**Señorita Sere…lo siento, no quería interrumpir**- dijo al ver la escena, ambos se sonrojaron por la situación- **La cena está lista**

**Si, dile a Mamá Selene que ya vamos**

**Esta bien, con permiso**

**Bien, será mejor ir a despedirme de mamá Selene y hablarle acerca de mi renuncia**

**Espera Darién, no es necesario que renuncies**

**¿Cómo?-** dijo con un hilo de esperanza

**Así es, pero eso no significa que tu y yo…**

**Entiendo, gracias Serena**

**Bueno, si lo de la carta fue una mentira, sé que me dirás toda la verdad, así que espero que no sea demasiado tarde, por que si de algo estoy segura, es que no voy a esperarte toda la vida, si encuentro a alguien me que valore y respete, que no te cabe la menor duda, que trataré de ser feliz con él**

**Lo sé, espero que ese hombre que te haga feliz sea yo…. Pero si no es así te dejaré el camino libre**

**Gracias, bien será mejor ir a cenar, me muero de hambre**

**Tienes razón, hoy he comido muy poco, sabía que llegabas. Así que te imaginarás**

Al rato estaban cenando en la sala junto a mamá Selene

**Bien querida ¿cómo están todos por allá?**

**Están todos bien, papá sigue en el Diario, Sammy está en la universidad y mamá en casa, **

¿**Y las chicas?**

**Ellas están con sus amores, están geniales, todas trabajando en lo que les gusta,**

**Me alegro por ellas**

Mientras tanto en Japón

**Lita: así es chicas, nos vamos**

**Mina: ¡que bueno!**

**Dale nuestros saludos a Darién y a Serena **

**Si lo haré**

¿**Cuándo viajan? **Pregunta la sacerdotisa

**En tres días más**

**Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo**

**Gracias Amy. Espero que vayan a visitarnos**

! **Dalo por hecho!- **dicen todas

Bien chicas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que es corto, pero ya el próximo capi tendrá más acción, Serena empezará a trabajar en las empresa de la familia Chiva, además que aparecerán nuevos personajes ¿un admirador para serena quizás? ¿Quieren ver a nuestro querido príncipe celoso?, no se pierdan el próximo capi

"trabajar para ti"


	7. Trabajar para Tí

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**

Trabajar para ti

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro, y todo marchaba normal, si se puede llamar así, Darién iba en las tarde a ver a Mamá Selene, y a pesar de que no podían seguir juntos, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, hablaban, pero ella siempre le dejó muy en claro que ya nada seria igual, aunque ambos sabían que no podían estar sin el otro. Para Serena este día era un día especial, ya que como quería trabajar Darien le ofreció trabajo en sus Empresas, así que hoy empezaba su primer día.

Al principio no quería aceptar pero algo dentro de su corazón, le ayudó, "si trabajo con él, puedo descubrir los motivos que lo llevaron a terminar conmigo", pensaba la joven, todo indicaba que el quería tenerla cerca.

Serena iba entrando a las Empresa Chiva, cuando derepente chocó con un joven

Se encuentra bien – dijo apenado el joven, para luego ayudarla a pararse

Si gracias- a todo esto hablaban en inglés, "estamos en Estados Unidos"

¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto

Ehh...Si... disculpa debo irme- no quería ser descortés, pero no lo conocía, tampoco podía darle mucha confianza a un extraño – y gracias

De nada, a todo esto – le estirando su mano- soy John Davis

Mucho gusto John, sabes debo irme, le dijo y salió corriendo del lugar, ya que se había hecho tarde, y no quería que Darien la regañara

Al llegar a la oficina central,

Buenos días señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Buenos días, Soy Serena Tsukino y el….- la secretaria la interrumpió

Señorita Tsukino, el señor Chiva está esperándola en su escritorio – después de mirarla de pies a cabeza – adelante por favor – le indicó la oficina de Darien

Darien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sabía que desde ese día la tendería más cerca y a la vez lejos, no podía volver con ella, no por el momento, escuchó que tocaban la puerta, pero no se percató que podría ser su Serena, - pase- solo atinó a decir

Permiso- dijo la joven, al escuchar la voz de su amada, se fue de espalda y casi cae

Serena- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la silla- pasa por favor

Gracias

Me alegro que aceptaras trabajar conmigo

Bueno, en primer lugar, por lo que me dijiste, no trabajaré contigo, si no en tu Empresa- dijo cortante

Si, tienes razón, trabajarás en esta Empresa, en unos momentos llegará tu compañero de equipo, es un joven muy exitoso en publicidad,

Me alegro, y dime ¿Cómo ves la salud de mi abuela

Ella está respondiendo al tratamiento, y eso es muy bueno

Me alegro, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi abuela está mejorando – le dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera,

Si, no debes preocuparte por ella, estoy seguro que conocerá a Rini, digo a sus bis nietos – esto provocó un gran silencio en el lugar

Permiso- dijo un joven que entraba, para sorpresa de Serena era el mismo joven con quien había chocado al llegar, ambos al verse se sonrojaron, cosa que Darien notó y no le agradó mucho

John, mira ella es Serena Tsukino, trabajará contigo –trató de hablar lo más cordial posible

Si, ya nos conocimos- Darien arqueó una ceja- en la entrada – decía el joven, pero muy nervioso- pero no me dijo su nombre- acercándose gentilmente a Serena y tomando su mano- mucho gusto Señorita Tsukino-le beso gentilmente su mano- y nuestro príncipe, ya no podía fingir sus celos

Igualmente joven John – ella se dio cuenta de la actitud de Darien y cambió su posición y sonriéndole al joven – será un placer trabajar juntos,

Bien- habló el presidente de la Empresa- será mejor que le enseñe a Serena la Empresa

Si quiere señor Chiva, yo la guío por el lugar

No te preocupes, ahora debes ir a recopilar información de las Empresas para que luego le expliques como trabaja la Empresa

Como usted diga Señor Chiva, ahora me retiro

Es agradable mi compañero- dijo picadamente Serena, sabía que Darien estaba celoso, ahora el sufriría por todo lo que le hizo, iba a vengarse y ese joven seria la carnada

Tienes que tener cuidado con él

¿Por qué? Dijo ingenuamente

Por que se interesado por ti, y no lo conoces

Pero con el tiempo lo conoceré ¿no te parece? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Pero no me parece que quiera acercarse a ti – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa- no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, solo yo... le dijo atrayéndola hasta él

Darien suelta….

Permiso…señor Chiva, la joven secretaria entró en ese momento, " salvada por la campana" pensó Serena

Dígame señorita Rogers

La joven secretaria estaba muy nerviosa, había interrumpido una escena muy íntima y comprometedora, cosa que a su jefe no le agradó mucho

Aquí están los informes que me pidió

Si por favor, déjelos en mis escritorios, y por favor, que nadie me moleste

"que nadie me moleste" pensó Serera, se suponía que el le mostraría cada rincón de la Empresa. Una vez que la secretaria se fue del lugar

Darien ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie nos molestes?, no me guiarás por las Empresas

Si, es solo que quería estar contigo durante unos minutos

Darien, si quieres hablar conmigo, lo puedes hacer en la noche, cuando visites a mi abuela

Si, pero no hay como las reuniones matutinas ¿no recuerdas cuando eras una chiquilla de preparatoria e ibas en las mañanas a verme?

Esto provocó un gran sonrojo en la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal

Darien, !era una niña!

Una niña muy mimada, quien adoraba las charlas en la mañana con su novio

Darien, sabes, quiero empezar a trabajar- sabia que si seguían ahí, quizás que cosas llegarían a hacer

Si, pero recuerda que voy a mostrarte las instalaciones

Entonces te espero afuera, permiso- salió la joven, quería alejarse de esos ojos, de esas manos, de ese hombre

Durante una hora Darien guió a Serena por cada rincón de las Empresas Chiva, y cada vez que se acercaba un hombre, no dejaban de mirar a Serena, cosa que irritaba a Darien, pero tenia que acostumbrarse, era toda una mujer, ya no era la niñita infantil, que lo cautivó, y ahora ella cautivaba a cada chico que se cruzaba en su camino.

Después Serena se fue al departamento de publicidad, donde fue guiada por John, y con quien trabajó durante todo el día. Una vez terminadas las tareas de ambos, Darien se ofreció para llevarla hasta su casa, ella accedió ya que él iba a ver a su abuela, eso si, todos en la oficina administrativa, quedaron atónitos de ver la escena,¿ como una chica recién llegada había atraído al jefe máximo, se preguntaban las mujeres de la oficina.

Gracias por traerme

De nada, sabes que venia para acá, soy empresario pero nunca olvidaré que mi profesión primera es ser un buen médico

Se nota que no has cambiado, me alegro que sigas igual que cuando te viniste – estaba a punto de bajar del jeep de Darien cuando este la detuvo

Espera Serena – le tomó las manos- quiero invitarte a cenar fuera

¿No crees que es muy tarde para invitar?, ya nos deben estar esperando para la cena

Si, pero puede ser para otro día

Está bien, tomare en cuenta tu oferta, te aviso cuando

Entraron a la casona de mamá Selene, quien los esperaba ansiosa

Que bueno que ya están aquí ¿Cómo te fue querida?

Bien, las personas fueron muy amables conmigo

Te felicito, y me alegro por ti

Mientras tanto en Tokio

Andrew querido ¿estás listo para dormir?, mañana nos espera un largo día

Si Lita, ya voy, solo estoy terminando un asunto – lo decía mientras chequeaba el computador

Aun no puedo creer que viajaremos al extranjero

Tienes razón, esperemos que todo salga bien, y podamos acostumbrarnos

No te preocupes, trabajarás con tu mejor amigo, no creo que te cueste acostumbrarte

Tienes razón- Andrew se acercó poco a poco a Lita y la beso tiernamente en los labios – ahora a dormir, mañana será un día de locos

Si, mi amor- le dijo tiernamente

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mamá Selene

Serena estaba mirando por la ventana, hace rato habían terminado de cenar, y ahora quería estar un poco a solas en el despacho, pero no se dio cuenta que Darien estaba detrás de ella

¿Sola en esta noche tan estrellada? ¿No necesitas compañía? le dijo al oído, cosa que provocó en ella un estremecimiento

No gracias, estoy muy bien sola – ella empezó a agitarse, la respiración de él, empezó a asfixiarla, quería ser besada por sus labios pero no quería darle las cosas fáciles ¿que ocurrirá?

Próximamente……la llegada de dos amigos, los celos de Darien crecen,

Una cena muy romántica y ¿apasionada?

Todo esto en el siguiente capi

Bueno amigas aquí estamos de nuevo, disculpen que no haya actualizado, pero con lo de mi embarazo y mis estudios, la verdad no había tenido el animo de escribir, en fin espero que este capi les haya gustado, se que fue corto, pero bueno je jeje ya me conocen,

También les anunció que mi bebe va hacer hombre y adivinen…. Se llamará Darien Pablo

Ya amigas dejen reviews, y pronto actualizare mi otra historia lazos del pasado


	8. Confesiones y Sorpresas

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capitulo anterior**

Serena estaba mirando por la ventana, hace rato habían terminado de cenar, y ahora quería estar un poco a solas en el despacho, pero no se dio cuenta que Darien estaba detrás de ella

¿**Sola en esta noche tan estrellada? ¿No necesitas compañía?** le dijo al oído, cosa que provocó en ella un estremecimiento

**No gracias, estoy muy bien sola** – ella empezó a agitarse, la respiración de él, empezó a asfixiarla, quería ser besada por sus labios pero no quería darle las cosas fáciles

**Confesiones y Sorpresas**

**¿Puedes alejarte un poco por favor?, me asfixias con tu respiración**

**Si, disculpa, no se que me paso**- se disculpó un poco frustrado por no conseguir besarla

**No te preocupes, pero trata de tomar distancia, por un tiempo**-dijo terminando con una sonrisa

**Me agrada que al menos me des una esperanza**-dijo emocionado

**No estoy esperanzándote, solo que quiero que entiendas que las cosas no son fáciles para mí**

**Ni creas que para mi lo es, yo soy responsable de que no estemos juntos**

**Por eso te lo digo, por favor dame tiempo de entender las cosas, me hiciste mucho daño Darien, y no creo que sea fácil olvidarlo todo, llore mucho por tu causa, sabes**

**Serena perdóname, se que te debo una explicación, y créeme, pronto te diré todo lo que ocurrió, por eso te pido, por favor, no busques otra relación, yo te amo como a nadie y no quiero perderte por alguien como John**

**¿Celoso señor Chiva**? pregunto juguetonamente

**Como no te imaginas, no solo de él, hoy vi como todos los hombres te observaban de pies a cabeza, y no sé como decirlo, pero nunca me había pasado **

Serena se asombró tras la confesión de Darien, al menos conocía su punto débil, y era su mejor arma para hacerlo sufrir un poquito

**Creo que debo irme, te veré mañana** – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- **adiós preciosa**

Serena quedó helada tras ese tierno beso en su frente, luego de eso, fue despedirse de su abuela y a dormir, aunque ya sabia que no dormiría mucho, pero tratara de sacarse a Darien Chiva, al menos en sus sueños.

Mientras Darien llegaba hasta la mansión Chiva,

**Buenas noches abuelo- **dijo al ver al anciano en su escritorio

**Hijo veo que llegaste, dime ¿Cómo esta Selene?**

**Bien abuelo, no te preocupes, tienes a tu amiga para muchos años más**

**Me alegro- **después de una pausa**- y bien ¿Cómo están las cosas con la nieta de Selene?**

**Bueno, que te puedo decir, hice lo que pediste hace años atrás, y ahora estoy pagando por ese error**

**Lo siento, se que debes sufrir, y también sé que ella es un buen partido para ti, pero sabes que no era el momento de decirle la verdad a la joven, eso tal vez la alejaría más de ti, y lo sabes**

**Si abuelo, pero, por estos años de espera, la estoy perdiendo, es muy fría conmigo, y no quiero seguir así con ella, de hecho ya la invite a salir y he decidido decirle la verdad esa noche**

**¿y cuando será la cena? **Preguntó intrigado

**Aun no me ha confirmado, tal vez mañana le pregunte nuevamente**

**Ya veo, solo espero que la verdad no la aleje más de ti**

**Lo sé y créeme, eso me perturba todas las noches**

**Entiendo hijo, bueno será mejor descansar, buenas noches **

**Buenas noches y descansa**

**Por cierto Darien, mañana iré a la Empresa, quiero conocer a mi futura nieta – **le dijo con una calida sonrisa

**Bien abuelo, si quieres mañana nos vamos juntos**

**No te preocupes, me llevará Rogers**

**Está bien como gustes, cualquier cosa solo dime**

Darien quedó en el despacho de su abuelo, pensaba en Serena y en la reacción que ella tendría cuando el le confesara todo su pasado y el futuro que le esperaba, si ella aceptaba ser su esposa, sabia que tal vez sería una decisión difícil para la joven, para él también lo fue, cuando se enteró de las responsabilidades que tendría en un futuro

A la mañana siguiente estaban ambos en la Empresa, Serena no había visto a Darien en toda la mañana, tal vez era lo mejor, esquivarlo, ya que su sola presencia la ponía muy nerviosa. Fue en busca de unos papeles, cuando iba pasando por al lado de ascensor, chocó con un señor que salía de este, provocando que todos los papeles de Serena cayeran al suelo

**Disculpe señor** dijo apenada y recogiendo los papeles- al verla Armando Chiva, quedó perplejo, era mismo retrato de Selene,

**¡Vaya! así que eres la ex novia de Darien** – dijo perplejo al ver la misma belleza de su amor de la juventud, lo que no percataron, fue que las secretarias del edificio, como la secretaria de Darien escucharon las palabras del hombre

**Señor Chiva** habló la secretaria de Darien **-¿busca a su nieto?- **al escuchar las palabras de la secretaria, Serena quedó helada,** "es el abuelo de Darien" "ahora entiendo como supo quien era"**

**No se preocupe señorita, mí nieto sabe que vendría, después iré por su despacho- -**mirando a Serena** – necesito hablar con usted señorita Serena**

**¿Conmigo? – **preguntó asombrada

**Así es, quiero que hablemos de algo muy importante**

**Esta bien, iré a dejar los papeles y vuelvo- **una vez que dejó los papeles en la oficina, volvió junto al señor Chiva**- bien usted dirá**

**Venga conmigo, vamos a la cafetería – **fueron hasta la cafetería del edificio

**Bien señor Chiva, ahora puede decirme eso importante que me dijo**

**Si, mire se trata de mi nieto, por favor, no lo juzgue por lo que le hizo, fui yo el responsable de que terminara con usted**

**¿Usted?, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué usted le diría eso?, no me conocía **

**Así es, mire señorita, bajo mi nieto hay muchas responsabilidades, no solo administrar las Empresas de la Familia, hay una mas importante**

**¿Mas importante?, no entiendo, - **dijo muy confusa la joven

**Ahora no puedo explicarle, eso lo hará él en su momento, solo le pido que lo comprenda, y esté con él, el ha pagado por el error que yo provoqué, no quiero verlo sufrir, y sé que también sufre, no la conozco, pero por lo que he oído de Selene y de mi nieto, es una buena muchacha, ya no se atormente más por lo que el hizo, mi nieto la ama, y quiere que sea su esposa- **Serena estaba helada al escuchar las palabras del señor Chiva, al menos ahora sabia quien había provocado todo, pero aun así las cosas ya no eran iguales

**Disculpe señor, no quiero ser mal educada con usted, pero creo que esto debemos arreglarlo Darien y yo, entiendo su actitud, se siente culpable por haber hecho que su nieto terminara conmigo, pero aún así , no creo que sea fácil, sabe, sufrí y llore mucho por cada palabra que él puso en aquella carta**

**Lo entiendo jovencita, es por eso que le pido que lo perdone, mejor dicho quiero que me perdone a mí, por haber provocado todo ese daño en ambos**

**No se preocupe- **le dio una sonrisa**-. No tengo nada que perdonarle, las cosas con su nieto se verán en el camino, no hay que forzar todo ¿no le parece?, ahora si me permite, y no crea que soy mal educada, pero debo ira mi trabajo, ¿no creo que Darien sabe que está usted hablando conmigo?**

**No lo sabe, y me gustaría su discreción, por favor, solo le dije que vendria a la Empresa para conocerte, le diré que la vi de lejos.**

**Si, no se preocupe, será nuestro secreto – **le dijo animadamente**- debo irme, un gusto haberlo conocido**

**Igualmente, y llévele saludos a su abuela de mi parte, y dígale que en estos días voy a visitarla**

**Esta bien, lo estaremos esperando**

Serena volvió a su oficina y durante toda la tarde no vio a Darien, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta

**Vaya, me alegro encontrarte sola**

**Darien, pensé que te habías ido,**

**Te estaba esperando, ya sabes tengo que ir a ver a mi paciente favorita**

**Ya veo, mira si quieres puedes irte adelante**

**¿Por qué? **Dijo un poco intrigado

**Es que John quedó de ir a dejarme a la casa, pero gracias por preocuparte- **Serena vio como Darien cambiaba el rostro, y disfrutaba de todo sus celos

**Pero no entiendo, para que, sabes que debo ir a ver a tu abuela, no tengo problemas en llevarte a tu casa**

**Serena ¿estás lista?, **interrumpe John, al ver a Darien se sonroja un poco- **buenas noches Señor Chiva**

**Hola- **dijo cortante**- mira John, me estaba diciendo la Señorita Tsukino que la llevarás a su casa**

**Si, así es- **dijo apenado

**La señorita te lo agradecería, pero sabes, soy el medico de su abuela y todas las noches voy a ver como se encuentra, así que yo la llevaré, y no te preocupes**

**Bueno señor**,- mirando a Serena**- bueno será en otra ocasión**

**Está bien John, y gracias por todo**

Después de la salida del joven

**Darien, ¿por que hiciste eso?, te aprovechas por que eres el jefe, quieres que todo el mundo haga lo que se te plazca, estás muy mal**

**Sabes que no soy así, solo que él se ha acercado demasiado a ti, y debo cuidar de mis intereses**

**Así veo- **le dijo molesta. Luego ambos salieron de la oficina, y al caminar por el corredor central, todas las secretarias empezaron a murmurar, y a mirarlos, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Serena, para el colmo de Darien, los hombres se despedían muy cordiales de ella, y la llamaban por su nombre**. **Durante el trayecto Darien estaba muy callado cosa que incomodó a Serena

**Vaya veo que estás de mal humor, no has dicho nada durante todo el trayecto**

**Solo pensaba en como te miran los hombres en la oficina- **decía molesto**- no sé si es buena idea que sigas trabajando así**

**¿Me estas despidiendo? **Dijo un poco molesta

**No por supuesto que no, solo estaba pensando que como sabes también de secretariado, podrías se mi asistente personal, no me gusta como te mira John**

**Mira si te molesta que me miren en la oficina, mejor será que renuncie – **le gritó, al percatarse de su actitud Darien prefirió parar el auto**- ¿Por qué te detuviste?**

**Mira, será mejor que aclaremos las cosas, yo lo siento Serena, los celos me están matando, no puedo seguir así, te amo, y no sabes como me duele no estar cerca de ti, no quiero estar separado de ti, ningún instante, no quiero que trabajes con John, no quiero verte cerca de él, estoy seguro que le interesas, y tratará de seducirte, y no podré soportarlo- **fue acercándose más

**Por favor no te acerques, yo no quiero verte así, si quieres renuncio- **sentenció

**No. No te vayas de la oficina, trataré de controlar lo que siento,- **le dijo colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven**- te necesito- **luego se acercó a sus labios, y empezó a besarla**, **Serena estaba confundida, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, recordó lo que había hablado con el abuelo del joven, pero también recordó todas aquellas lágrimas que derramó por su causa, trató de responderle, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo**- termina por favor. **Le dijo una vez que se soltó de aquel beso**, me lastimas Darien- **lo decía con una pequeña lágrima

**Lo siento Serena, perdóname, **la abrazó y lloró, lloró como un niño, por haberla perdido, ella correspondió a aquel abrazo, así estuvieron durante varios minutos

**Chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capi**

**Se que prometí la llegada de Andrew y Lita, y además la cena**

**Pero era necesario que él abuelo apareciera, y además que los sentimientos de ambos florecieran **

**Espero no haberlas desilusionado, y muchas gracias a todas las que visitaron mi nuevo fics: Esa Rubia Debilidad,**

**Y con respecto a Lazos del Pasado, tratare de actualizar pronto, Se los prometo**

**Bueno la verdad es que no me he sentido bien de animo, y esa es la razón por la cual demoro en actualizar, además como ya saben estudio Administración Hotelera, y a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir, o de leer sus historias, **

**Pero seguiré, hasta el final con todas, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias**

**Desde ya un gran abrazo a todas**

**Se despide su amiga**

**Maria Elena**


End file.
